Pesadillas
by Kim-Charlottera
Summary: Star tiene pesadillas,Raven le dice que lo mas probable es que estos no paren hasta que star confiese sus sentimientos a robin¿Que pasara si hay una fiesta de por medio? .Es un RobinxStarfire
1. Sincerandose con amigas

Pesadillas

Era ya muy tarde y todos los titanes dormían placidamente...bueno, todos menos ,Starfire ...

_Starfire recorría la sala del hospital desesperada ,al llegar con la recepcionista dice entre lágrimas:_

_-Cómo está él? Dónde está? Contésteme!-._

_-Tranquila, señorita ,los doctores se están encargando-Dijo la mujer mirando a Star con dulcura._

_-Lléveme con él ,por fabor ! -Pidió esta _

_La mujer condujo a Star hasta la habitación donde Robin se encontraba recostado con aspecto muy débil :_

_-Robin,Robin!- Lloraba Star_

_-Tranquila...debes...ser...fuerte...-Decía el joven lo mejor que podía_

_-No puedo ser fuerte! No sin ti! -Le contestaba Starfire_

_-Si que puedes...yo...lo...se-Decía Robin con una triste sonrisa._

_Starfire besó a Robin ,este respondió y antes de morir ,tomó la mano de Starfire y dijo:_

_-Te amo,Starfire -_

_-Yo tambien te amo ,pero no me dejes- Dijo Star desesperada al ver que la mano de Robin se enfriaba._

_-NOOOO! -Decía entre sollozos.._

Starfire: NO!-dijo al despertar-Solo fue un sueño ,no, fue una pesadilla ,pero no es la primera ves que ocurre.

Y Star tenía razón ,últimamente ,todos sus sueños eran sobre Robin ; su muerte ,ect..Pero tanto en uno como en otro de sus sueños ,él la dejaba sola ,por una razón u otra ,la dejaba sola.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Star no dormía bien a causa de estos sueños ,sus amigas Raven y Bee creían que algo le pasaba...pero no la presionarían, después de todo ,ellas no podían obligarla.

Por otro lado estaba Robin ,que pasaba todo el tiempo que podía cerca de ella ( que no era ningún sacrificio) para intertar averiguar que le ocurría y no conseguía resultados.

Star se frotó los ojos ,se bañó y se cambio ; Una musculosa rosada (hasta arriba del ombligo con espalda al aire), unos jeans negros ,sandalias rosadas y el pelo en una coleta. Baja a la cocina:

Starfire: Buenos días -Dice besando la mejilla de Robin y sentándose a su lado.

Robin :Buenos días, Star -Dice embobado por el beso que acaba de recibir (como todos los días)

Bee :Buenos días ,Star!.

Supongo que querrán saber que hace Bee en esta historia (Na: Si no kieren..bue,problema suyo).Sencillo ,ahora que no había con quien luchar, se quedaba con sus amigos, y además ,era la novia de Cyborg.El punto es que Bee tiene una habitación en esta torre desde hace rato y ya están acostumbrados a ella...quizá ni siquiera vuelva a su torre.

Raven: Buen día-dice con monótona voz

Chico Bestia :nonedas, tas-Dice con la boca llena

Raven: Traga!-Le espeta furiosa

Chico Bestia :Oye por que siempre me dices que hacer?-dice enojado- Buenos días ,Star!-Dice luiego de reprocharle a Raven

Cyborg: Buenos días ,Star, toma tu desayuno!-Dice pasándole a Star uno waffles con miel.

Star: Gracias!

El desayuno transcurre tranquilo ,después de eso.

Chico Bestia :Quien juega al Monkie Magic 4!-Exclama

Cyborg: Yo juego a Monkie Magic 4 ,vienes ,Rob ?-Dice Cyborg

Robin: No lo se...-Dice pensativo

Starfire :Vamos Robin ,no te haría mal jugar un rato-Dice con dulzura

Robin : pero Star ,hay que practicar ,en cualquier momento la alarma podría sonar ,sabes?

Starfire: Tu siempre estás en perfecta forma...tengo una idea ,juegas un rato ,y luego entreno contigo una hora y media...te parece?-Contesta mirándolo de esa forma que solo lo mira a él

Robin: Por qué siempre me convences...?-Dijo suspirando. Star se le tira encima

Starfire :No lo se...-Contesta divertida

Cyborg:(en forma cómplice a c.b.)Porque está enamorado...

Chico Bestia :Y ya sabes como son los enamorados...-Le sigue el juego

Robin: ...-demasiado rojo para contestar-

Bee :Raven , Strafire ,pasemos un rato de chicas!-Dijo decidida

S/R/B: Tiempo de calidad! (Na: si, en mi historia ,estas tres eras mejores amigas).Las tres chicas fueron a la habitación de Starfire .

Una vez en su habitación:

Starfire: Chicas...tengo un secreto que contarles-Dice la pelirroja poniéndose seria

Bee: Que ocurre ,Star ?-Dice preocupada por la expresión de su amiga

Starfire :Bueno...yo...últimamente...eh tenido muchos sueños, saben-.

Raven: Star ,todas las personas podemos soñar...-Dice como si fuera algo muy lógico

Starfire: Lo se Raven ,solo que mis sueños son sobre Robin, y no, no sueño con una bonita pradera y nosotros corriendo-Dice al ver que sus amigas están por interrumpir-Sueño con su muerte ,o que el se va, o que no corresponde a mis sentimientos ,cosas por el estilo...lo que hace que me sienta mas cobarde cuando pienso en decirle lo que siento por él...

Bee: Desde cuando?-Pregunta con preocupación

Starfire: Desde hace más de dos meses, chicas-

Raven: Y no nos contaste porque...?

Starfire :Porque no creí que fuera algo serio!Porque hace dos meses tuve un sueño...dos semanas mas tarde tuve otros ,y así hasta llegar al punto de tener sueños todas las noches!-Dijo con desesperación.

Raven: Algún detalle más que debamos saber?-

Starfire: En estas pesadillas,no solo tengo tengo miedo...es curioso...en vez de asustarme , siento dolor, un dolor inexplicable...y de solo pensar en ello...-No pudo continuar, ya estaba llorando en brazos de sus amigas

Bee: Tranquila, Star ,ya encontraremos una solución-Dice para consolarla

Raven: Yo ya la encontré...Irás a hablar con Robin y le dirás que ocurre-Dice muy segura

Starfire: Pero...por qué? Tendría que confesarle que lo amo, Rae , y el solo pensar que el no me corresponda me parte el corazón...

Bee: Yo creo que tiene sentido...será un riesgo que debes correr-Apoyó Bee a Raven

Starfire: No lo entiendo...

Raven: Star ,me refiero a que todo esto me suena a trampa de subconsiente...Si estoy en lo correcto...Tus sueños no van a parar hasta que le digas la verdad a Robin-Explicó la gótica seriamente.

Starfire: No se que hacer!-Comenzó a llorar de nuevo la pelirroja.-Ya no puedo soportar estos sueños...Me despierto a cada rato llorando, gritando ,transpirada ,agitada ,e incluso en el piso por dar tantas vueltas!-Siguió llorando aún más intensamente-Les juro que no puedo con esto, chicas ,no puedo...

Bee: Solo piénsalo ,Star, es por tu bien...además, me atrevo a decir que hablo por todo el planeta cuando digo que Robin también te ama...-Respondió la morena mientras la abrazaba

Raven: mmm...Qué les parece si hacemos algo para que star se calme un poco? -Propuso Raven para distraer a la pelirroja.

Starfire: Bueno chicas, tenemos varias propuestas :1 Podemos ir a ver que hay de nuevo en el centro comercial, 2 esta noche hacer una fiesta de piyamas 3 organizar una salida grupal con nuestros compañeros o...podemos cenar tranquilamente ,irnos a dormir temprano y portarnos bien como buenos niños...-

Bee: Salida grupal!

Raven :Cuenta con eso!

Starfire :Genial! Conozco una disco que acaba de abrir...podríamos ir a comer pizza y luego a la disco...les parece?

Raven: A menos que nuestra amiguita Bee quiera ir al cine a ver una película de terror para tomar la manito de Cy en las partes feas y darle besitos en las poco interesantes-Bromeó junto con Star mirando pícaramente a Bee

Bee: La opción Nº2 me parece buena-Raven y Star la tiran en la cama y le empiezan a hacer consquillas- No!Alto ,paren alto ,alto!Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sf/Rv: Jajajajajaajajajaja


	2. Disco!

Holas!Tank you por los reviews,weno ahora les dejo el segundo cap...me parece que solo serán tres...y luego agregare un On-.Shot que estoy terminando...es sobre la misma pareja...mandenme un review y diganme que opinan!

Oh,me olvidaba,si ven esto

(N.A.:blablabla):Notas de la autora

_esto:_flashbak,sueño o pensamiento

Chico Bestia:UN SALUDO A TODAS MIS FANS!CHICAS LAS AMO!

Autora:C.B.,cariño...TU NO TIENES FANS!

Dbeo decir que los T.T.(por desgracia)NO me pertenecen

CAPÍTULO 2:

Star:Bien ,chicas, me voy a poner mi equipo deportivo para entrenar-

Raven:Eso significa que nosotras nos vamos,trata de convencer a Robin de que nos deje salir mañana(sábado) en la noche... de acuerdo?-

Bee:Star diviértete en tu cita romántica con Robin,nosotras buscaremos información en la pagina de Internet de la disco-Dice mirándola de forma pícara

Star: Bee,creo que será mejor quepiense un poco...quizá le diga lo que ocurre mañana...-Dice la pelirroja al recibir esa mirada por parte de su amiga.

Raven:Supongo que tienes razón...Bee,le daremos a Star una noche para preparar su discurso...-

Bee:Bien,supongo que puedo esperar-_"Será mejor que se lo diga en la disco,tendré lugar para espiar"-_

Raven:Bee,nos vamos,Star tiene que cambiarse para hacer ejercicio.

Bee:Adiosito!

Star:Adios!

Star se cambia,toma una toalla y se va a la sala deentrenamiento.Al llegar, Robin está golpeando la bolsa con los puños de manera que parece que bolsa se está por romper.

Star:-Dice enforma delicada para no alarmar a Robin-Robin te encuentras bien?

Robin:No,Star...-Dice dejando de golpear la bolsa

Star:Que te perturba?-

Robin:Star,dime algo...acaso no confías en mi?-Dice al sentarse en el suelo

Star:Confío en ti más que en cualquier otra persona en este planeta y muchos otros-Dice sentandose al lado de Robin y sonriendo de forma dulce

Robin:Entonces...Por qué no me dices que ocurre?-Dice mirándola a los ojos.

Star:Te refieres a mi comportamiento,verdad?-Dice como si fuera algo obvio-Robin...no es sencillo,sabes,me costó mucho contarlo a Bee y Raven ,es más,lo confesé hace menos de dos horas...-Baja la cabeza apenada-Apesar de que confío en ti,me cuesta hablar al respecto,me cuesta mucho.

Robin pone una mano en su hombro y le dice:

Star,siempre,siempre que necesites hablar conmigo,sabes que aquí estaré-

Star se recarga en su hombro y le dice:Prometo que cuando esté lista hablaremos-Roza las mejillas del chico con su labios y vuelve a colocar la cabeza ensu hombro

Después de un rato,Robin propone:

Aún quieres entrenar?-

Star:La alarma siempre puede sonar-Dice poniendose en posición de ataque.

Robin y Starfire comienzan a entrenar.Robin se da cuenta de la condición de Star y se sorprende,es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

En una de esas,Robin está por atacar cuando ve "algo",que parecía una mosca verdey se queda quieto,Star,que estaba por pegarle cae encima del pelinegro con los labios a escasos centimetros y en una posición poco faborable.

Star:Yo..lo...lamento!-Dice roja como su cabello.

Robin:Supongo que es culpa mía por no prestar atención durante la pelea...-Dice aún mas rojo que ella(N.a.:Eso es posible!-S/R:Ya,cállate!)

Star se levanta de encima y le deja lugar a Robin para sentarse en el suelo.

Star-Tratando de cambiar de tema-Oye,Robin,las chicas y yo hemos estado pensando...

Robin:Te escucho-Aliviado por salir de esa incómoda situación

Star:Hay una disco nueva en la cuidad...que te parece si todossalimos juntosmañana en la noche?-Pregunta mirándolo como solo lo mira ella.

Robin:Con esa carita es imposible negarse!-Se gana sonrojo por parte de Star.

Star:Eso significa que si?-Pregunta ilógicamente

Robin:Supongo que si-Star lo abraza

Star:Nos divertiremos mucho!

Robin:Oye Star...en el pronóstico del tiempo dicen que hoy habrá un bonito cielo estrellado...-

Star:Entonces nos veremosen la azoteadespués de la cena-Dice sonriendo de forma dulze.

Star se aleja para ir a ducharse, al salir ,fue donde la habitación de Raven(N.a.:Imposible!Raven:Tu te callas!):

Bee:Dime cuantas palabras tiernas te dijo hoy?-

Star:mmm...Muchas!-Se gana conquillas por parte de las otras dos-Jajajajajajajaja

Consilio de guerra,Consilio de guerra!-

Raven:Te esuchamos-Dice dejando de hacerle conquillas

Star:Mañana iremos a la disco!-Dice sonriendo

Bee:Star ,tenemos noticias respecto a la disco-

Star:Te escucho

Raven:Bien...es un lugar de adolescentes...distinguidos por así decirlo,primero hay un showderecepción,después comida,postre,banda,baile...-Dijo Raven

Bee:Ya te imaginarás como hay que ir vestidos!-Dijo sonriente

Star:Genial!Una fiesta de gala!-Dice tirando un almohadón que estaba por ahí

Raven:Bien, bajemos a cenar,que tenemos que decirles a los chicos que mañana en la noche saldremos-Dice en tono autoritario,y no tarda en ser obedecida por las dos chicas

-------------------------En la cosina,antes de que las chicas lleguen--------------------------

Cyborg:Se lo dirás en algún momento de tu vida...o dejarás que se canse de esperar,se consiga un chico cualquiera y se quede con él?-

Robin:No lo se,amigo,no lo se

Beast Boy:Pero Rob,viejo,que es lo que no sabes?

Robin:Ella está muy rara, quiza está enamorada de otrapersona...no lo se,pero ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos...

Cy/bb:-Caída general-

Beast Boy:Qué rayos dices?Ustedes dos se la pasan o entrenando,o en la azotea juntitos mirando el paisaje o aprendiendo sobre este planeta con un enorme diccionario-Dijo incrédulo

Cyborg:Y cómo sabes tu todo eso,bestita?Acaso nos ocultas algo?-Dijo queriendo molestar

Allí fue cuando Beast Boy se dió cuenta de que metió la pata:Él había estado espiándolos ,transformado en mosca,casualmente ese día Robin había creído ver "algo",por lo que se distrajo en el entrenamiento,y ese algo era B.B.

Robin:A si que eras tu eh-dice con una voz que avecina un desastre-CHICO BESTIA VOY A MATARTE DE UNA FORMA DOLOROSA Y LENTA!-

Y comienza a correrlo por toda la torre,sin prestarle atenció al resto,por lo que él quedó ensima de Starfire que bajaba pasíficamente las escaleras,y Beast Boy terminó ensimaunamuy avergonzada Raven(Gracias a Dios que Star le obsequió una piedrita de su planeta para que puediera sentir sin que sus poderes interfirieran):

Raven:Chico Bestiaaaaaaaaa!-En ocaciones normales,un grito noalcanzaríapara saciar a Raven,pero como ella estaba enamorada de B.B.(Raven:Queeeeeeeeé?Autora:en mi historia pasa lo que YO quiero)y tenerlo ensima no le molestó,sino que la avergonzó,no hiso más que romper los tímpanos delchico con su grito.

Beast Boy:Lo lamentooooo!Pero fue culpa de Robin,el me perseguía!

Raven:Ag!-Dice cancinamente

Robin/Starfire:_"Ya van dos veces en el día" _(N.A.:Supongo que ya sabrán a qué me refiero...no¿)

Robin:Lo lamento,Star-Dice parándose de golpe muyyyyy rojo

Starfire:No te preocupes,fue un accidente!-Dice aún maaaaaaas roja

Y Cyborg y Bumble Bee...Estaban sirviendo la pizza,dandose un besito,poniendo la gaseosa,dandose otro bvesito...uds entienden.

Una vez todos cenando:

Raven:Se han dado cuenta de que ahora que no hay con quién luchar,todos los días son iguales...?-Salvo las chicas y Robin(Que algo sabía)la miran extraños.

Bee:Se refiere a que nunca nos divertimos,apesar de ser héroes locales,somos adolescentes,y nos comportamos como anti-sociales!-Exclama,lo que hace que los otros comprendan.

Cyborg:Bee,nena,a qué quieren llegar con esto?-Pregunta Cy

Starfire:Mañana es sábado,verdad?bueno,mañana saldremos a una disco que es genial!-Dice sonriente

Beast Boy:Pero ya tienes permiso de Ro...-No pudo terminar,Robin ya estaba contestando.

Robin:Ya les di permiso,está decidido,mañana iremos a la disco!-Exclama orgulloso

Las tres chicas:Genial!

Una ves que terminaron de cenar,Robin y Star se encontraban mirando el paisaje.

Starfire tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Robin,y este la rodeaba con sus brazos:

Starfire:Robin...yo se que si fuera por ti,las discos ni existirían,por que nos diste permiso para ir?-Pregunto curiosa

Robin:Como ya te dije,conesa carita no hay quien se niegue,si eso te hace feliz,iremos a la disco en medio hasta de una batalla-Diceen tono cariñoso

Starfire:Robin...-Y así,le dedica unaúltima sonrisa,y lentamente se va quedando dormida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno este cap no tiene nada e especial,como les dije aún no se cuantos capitulos serán,yo creo que van a ser 4,como mucho 5...

Un beso...dejenme Reviews y diganme que les parece mi history...como mañana es sabado seguro tengo tiempo para actualizar, pero solo si me mandan reviews!

Besos!

Kim-Charlottera


	3. Otro sueño,un par de gritosy

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!  
Tanks por los reviews, weno,no vine porke:

Tuve tarea,cosas,el domingo a las diez de la noche tenia la mitad del cap,el lunes no puede venir,el martes apenar pude leer mis mails,el miecoles m,e fui a ver ça mi sobrino segundo que nació el martes y despues a un pijama party,el jueves dormi hasta de 2 hasta 7 y media(a la noche no dirmimos ni 5 minutos)y hoy,viernes,apenas pude termianr el cap..

Los T.T. NO me pertenecen

Se los dejo

Aca va:

Capítulo tres: Otro sueño, un par de gritos y una tarde de compras.

-Robin...-Star le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida.

_"Starfire va caminando por una calle hasta que divisa un parque, al llegar, ve a Robin con una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos violetas en brazos._

_Starfire: Hola Robin!¿Quién es la pequeña?¿Se perdió y no encuentra a su madre?-Pregunta _

_Robin: Starfire ,sabes muy bien que esta es mi hija Ker -Contestó fríamente_

_Starfire: T-t-tu hij-ja-?Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas-Y qui-quién es s-s-u madre?_

_Robin: Blackfire, Si ya lo sabes, Para qué preguntas? Intentas cambiar la realidad? Debo decirte que es un muy mal intento -Respondió de forma más fría que antes._

_Starfire se puso a llorar descontroladamente, mientras lloraba ,aparece su hermana:_

_Blackfire: Robin, querido, es nuestra niña la que está llorando? Oh, veo que no -Dice con desprecio al ver a Starfire._

_Ker: Mami, quién es ella?-Pregunta la niña de no más de 6 años._

_Blackfire: Esa, mi pequeña Ker, no es más que mi hermanita Starfire, pero no te preocupes por ella-Contesta con más desprecio que antes_

_Ker :Papi, tú la conoces?-Pregunta la pequeñita-Por qué está llorando?-_

_Robin: Como te dijo tu madre , no debes preocuparte pro ella, no es más que una niñita caprichosa que llora por puro teatro-Dice restándole importancia, Ker no hace más que mirar a su tía con deprecio y decir: Mami es más bonita que tú, no se cómo pueden ser hermanas-_

_Starfire se va del lugar muy dolida al ver a SU Robin besando a Blackfire con la pequeñita en sus brazos._

Starfire se despierta llorando, se encontraba en su habitación,popr lo que dedujo que Robin la habría cargado hasta allí.

Starfire: Por qué?-Dice entre llanto.

Al escuchar el llanto de Starfire, el llega en una fracción de segundo a la habitación de la chica a ver que ocurre.

Robin: Star,por qué lloras?-Dice entrando en la habitación.

Cuando Starfire ve a Robin se le tira encima y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas:

Starfire: Robin prométeme que nunca me dejarás sola!-Dice sin pensar

Robin: No es necesario que te lo prometa, sabes bien que nunca te dejaría sola-Le dice con cariño secando suavemente sus lágrimas con sus dedos-Tuviste una pesadilla...verdad?-Pregunta mirándola con ternura

Starfire: Si, así fue-Dice con sinceridad

Robin: Quieres contármela? Estoy muy seguro de que esto tiene que ver con todo lo que te ha estado ocurriendo últimamente-Dice Robin

Starfire: Sinceramente, si, tengo muchos deseos de contarte que está pasando...pero ahora no es momento, prometo que hablaremos mañana-Dice la muchacha mirándolo directamente a sus enmascarados ojos.

Robin: Como tú quieras, Star ,ahora mejor vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar-Le contestó

Starfire: Me harías compañía esta noche? No quiero volver a tener pesadillas-Dice con voz y carita (muy roja) de angelito

Robin:-Super rojo-Yo...claro, Star-Dice al fin ,después de todo, le alegra saber que ella se siente protegida junto a él.

Ambos entran a la habitación de Star, ella se abraza a Robin y se acomodan para dormir.

Buenas noches,Star-

Buenas noches,Robin-

Él se duerme con la satisfaccción de saber que Star se siente protegida ,y ella, feliz porque está segura de que esa noche soñará con angelitos

Al otro día Star despierta radiante porque, como había pronosticado, no tuvo pesadillas y pudo dormir bien .Al ver a Robin a su lado se sonroja y lo mira incrédula, pero luego recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Robin también despierta y Star le da las gracias por haberse quedado.

Al rato, cada uno se había cambiado, arreglado y ambos bajan juntos a desayunar (Se encontraron por el camino) .

Todos, en especial dos chicas, los miran sospechosos:

Starfire :Buenos días, compañeros!-Dice con su típica sonrisa

Robin: Buenos días!-

Cyborg: Buenos días! Tomen su desayuno-Le dice un Cy con un delantal de color rosa pasándoles el desayuno a los dos chicos.

Starfire: Gracias!-

Robin: Gracias!-

Raven: Buenos días-Dice con voz monótona.

Chico Bestia se dispone a hablar con la boca llena, pero Raven lo mira amenazante, así que él traga y dice:

Buanos días,chicos! Raven ,no tienes que reprocharme ,ya tragué!-Dice victorioso ,y, accidentalmente, tira el te de hierbas de Raven sobre su capa.

Como Raven ahora puede sentir sin que sus poderes interfieran ,gritó:

CHICO BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Y con sus poderes, hiso que este saliera volando por la ventana y terminara en el mar.

Bee: Buenos días, chicos!-Dice mirando pícaramente a Star .

Chico bestia aparece todo mojado mirando con cara maléfica a Raven:

Me vengaré ,me vengaré jajajajajaja!-Dice con voz de psicópata

Cyborg: Parece que el agua le agitó el cerebro más de lo que estaba-

Raven: Chico Bestia tiene cerebro!-Dijo incrédula

Chico Bestia: Que bueno, yo creía que...Oye!-Dice al darse cuenta de que hablan de él.

Bee: Mejor será que te cambias antes de que te enfermes, luego te vengas de Rae-Aconsejó sabiamente Bee.

Starfire: Bee tiene razón, Chico Bestia-Apoyó Starfire

Chico Bestia:Está bien, Raven y mi querido tofu tendrán que esperar.

Cyborg :Llamas"Querido" a esa porquería!-Dijo Cyborg muy enfadado.

Raven: Cyborg! C.B. tiene que cambiarse ,se enfermará-Reprochó Raven.

Esta ,con sus poderes ,consiguió que chico bestia llegara a su habitación

Cyborg: Desde cuando te importa tanto bestita eh, Raven?-Dijo con voz pícara Cyborg,

Raven: Él no me interesa...solo...lo que ocurre es que...Que esta noche iremos a la diso ,recuerdas!-Se defendió Raven

Bee :Respecto a eso, Rae, Star hoy nos vamos de compras!-Exclamó bee muy entusiasmada.

Raven:...Aunque no entiendo para que,si tenemos mas ropa que todo el centro comercial y otros...-Razonó Raven luego de pensarlo un rato

Las otras dos:...No nos dejas ser!El punto es que iremos si o si!

Raven:Genial!-Dijo con falso entusiasmo

Chico Bestia: Si, ese soy yo, el super genial!-Dice entrando con ropa seca.

Raven: Idiota ,nosotras no hablábamos de ti-Dice con enojo.

Chico Bestia :Para qué negarlo, mi querida Rae ,sabés que muyyy adentro tuyo piensas eso...-Dice pegándole un codazo a Raven.

Raven: Chico Bestia si no quieres que vuelva a tirarte por la ventana cierra la bocota!-Dijo con voz que avecina un temporal.

Chico Bestia: Ravencita .querida, me encanta cuando me amenazas. es como psicología inversa ,esto debe significar un "Te admiro, soy tu fan"

Robin hace un gesto que significa "Estas muerto...", y antes de que el diminuto cerebro de Chico Bestia entienda el gesto (C.B.:Mi cerebro no es diminuto Autora:Jajajaja Ke buen chiste jajajaja!Raven: Opino lo mismo Auntora:Se jajaja...Un minuto,desde cuando te gustan los chites?Raven:Por si no te acuerdas,.cariño,la que está escribiendo eres tu!Autora:No es verdadStarfire:Estoy escribiendo yo!Autora:...), Raven ya gritó:

CHICO BESTIA ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! Y NO SE COMO PUEDES PENSAR TODO ESO...Y NO ME LLAMES RAVENCITA!-Luego de eso, el pobre chico terminó boca abajo en el piso a quince kilómentros de distancia por la patada que le pegó Raven(Autora:Patada?Raven:Acordate que ahora está escribiendo Starfire...Cybirg:No!Ahora estoy escribiendo yo Autora:Ya decía yo que los malcrié demasiado...)

Bee:Viste lo que yo?Raven usó la fuerza bruta en lugar de sus poderes!-Dijo incrédula

Cyborg: Supongo que ahora que no hay criminales aprendió artes marciales...-Sugirió pensativo

Starfire:Yo creo que lo que le dijo Chico Bestia bastó para que Raven lo mandara a volar...sin sus poderes-Acotó

Robin:No me digan que estoy loco,pero creo que Chico Bestia tiene razón...Raven utiliza con él algo parecido a una Psicología Inversa...-

Starfire:Ahora que lo dices...creo que tiene sentido!-

Todos se miraron con cara de haber descubierto América(Autora:Con lo obvio que era! TODOS:Acordate de que escribís vos)

Al ratito,las chicas andaban en el centro comercial buscando que ponerse:

Starfire:Yo creo que tu deberías usar no una falda, no, un pantalón, no un vestido...No lo se!-Dijo dentro de una tiendo con un millon de cosas en las manos.

Raven:Star,querida... Usaré lo que sea!-Dijo enojada,la verdad, ya se estaba cansando...

Bee:No usarás lo que sea, debe ser algo...especial,pero a la vez sofisticado...

Starfire:...Y al mismo tiempo moderno!-Dijo terminando la usual frase de su amiga

Raven: Si,como sea...pero ...Bee te pondrás la falda que tienes ahí!-Si,ya se estaba contagiando de sus amigas, ahora empujó a Bee dentro de un probador con una falda...y en menos de un segundo ,Starfire le pasó una blusa que combinaba a la perfección.

Al salir,Bee dijo:

Que les parece?-

S/R:Divino!.-Dijeron al unísono.

Bee:Pero...Starfire va a probarse este vestido!-Y esta vez,Starfire terminó en el probador.

Al salir,ocurrió algo similar a lo de Bee...ahora llegaba la parte más dificil...Raven

Porque era dificil,bueno,porque como sabemos,Raven no es muy sencilla a la hora de la ropa...su política es"Nada de colores claritos" o sino ,sale con su frase de "Ni sueñes que usaré eso..." ,no lo decía para complicar la vida(era mejor,se pasaban mas tiempo en el shopping!) de sus amigas,pero ella no era como las otras dos,en algunas ocaciones (casi siempre )en el vestuario era mas...reservada.

Encerraron a Raven en un probador.Al cabo de cuarenta minutos(Que consideradas fueron al dejarle una soda y una revista!), Starfire tenía un conjunto en brazos y Bee abría muy decidida en probador:

Bee: Raven,ha llegado la hora de la verdad-Dijo con aire solemne.

Starfire:Te probarás...esto!-Dijo entregándole el conjunto

Bee:Pruébatelo, o los chicos se preocuparán!-

Starfire:O peor...cerrará el negocio-Razonó Starfire

Raven:Bueno.

Raven entró otra vez al probador,las chicas estaban sudando,se estaban llenando de suspenso,misterio,terror a que Raven se enojara...o a que hubiera que elejir otro conjunto...(Autora:Se ya se,pero bue...)

Raven:Mirenme...-Dijo una ves que salió.

Starfire:A ti te gusta?Porque yo creó que es genial!

Raven:Opino lo msimo...-

Bee:Te das cuenta,cuando somos buenas...

Starfire:...Somos muy buenas!-Terminando la frase

Luego,los zapatos

Eso fue más dificil, ya que Bee no se decidía si llevarlas negras o plateadas...o rojas...o de cualquier colo que no tuviera nada que ver y comprar otras para el conjunto,Por lo que se llevaron quinientos millones de pares

Una en el living de la torre, 3 chicos los miraban con disgusto:

Robin:Donde estaban!-Pregunta furioso.

Bee:A:comprando;B:Comprando;C:Comprando ...A que no adivínas!.Dijo irónicamente

Starfire:No se porque te enojas...solo nos fuimos u ratito...-Dice con carita de angelito

Robin:Porque me preocupo por ti,Star...-Dijo sin pensar

Esta solo se enrojeció,yRobin,al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, reiteró:

Y ellos también se preocupan por ustedes-

Si,claro-Dijeron 4 voces a la vez(supongo que ya sabrás quienes ,no)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beso!

Please,Rewvews

Kim-Charlottera


End file.
